Iggy Arbuckle
Iggy Arbuckle is the titular protagonist of the animated show of the same name. He is a white pig with large, aquamarine eyes, who wears a green forest ranger's uniform and a hat which has a ranger's badge on it. He was voiced by Jonathan Wilson. Occupations Iggy is the keeper of the Kookamunga. He has vast knowledge of the wilderness, and is in charge of making sure everything goes in proper order. However, in "A Whale of a Tale", Sir Percy Nibblemore reveals that Iggy only has authority over what goes on on dry land. Pig Rangers Iggy has been a nature lover since childhood, and has created a fictional worldwide organization dubbed the "Pig Rangers". These are a special type of forest ranger devoted to learning about and taking exceptional care of the global environment. Unfortunately, aside from Jiggers, there are no other official members (of any long-lasting standards). Pig Rangers in training are called "Pig Scouts". Iggy was apparently still a pig scout in the original comic strip, as this was what he refers to himself as in the dialogue, instead of a pig ranger. As seen in "The Things We Do for Mud," the final exam to become a Pig Ranger has three steps: #Memorizing an entire book called "Pig Ranger Facts and Lore", which contains voluminous quantities of facts on nature. #Testing one's tracking abilities. #Writing a poem to express one's undying love for nature. The Pig Rangers have a special chant, which is recited after any great victory ("Oh, oink-a-bula, oink-a-bula, oink-a-bula, onh!"), and is accompanied by a dance. Old Rusty A special gadget he possesses for his job is "Old Rusty", a one-of-a-kind pig-scout pocket device which contains many trinkets inside (e.g., a lemon grater, an eagle-calling whistle, and a boat motor). Jiggers sometimes adds new touches to Old Rusty, and has placed a homing device on it, seen in "Ol' Trusty". Character Iggy is generally portrayed as an active, adventurous, out-going young pig, who is willing to take big risks to stand up for what he believes in. However, this attitude is inconsistent in some episodes. For instance, in "If Pigs Could Fly", after taking in an orphaned condor egg, and raising the newly-hatched chick, he constantly frets over her well-being (worrying if she's eating enough, getting the right excersise, might confuse Iggy, Jiggers or Zoop as her parents instead of the condor puppet Jiggers made to guide her with, etc.) and basically acts like a stereotypical father. Despite being generally skeptical, he believes in luck, and possesses a good luck charm - a toothpick he calls "Ozwald". He enjoys reading mystery novels, which inspire him to do his own detective work in "The Case of the Messy Marauder". Ancestry Iggy is descended from a long line of explorers, all of whom have made great discoveries. These people are modelled from famous historical explorers. His great-great-grandfather, Figgy Arbuckle, was the first of his ancestors to come to the Kook. Figgy's son, Twiggy, planted an oak tree near Mooseknuckle, which Iggy affectionately called "Alvin", before it died in "Iggy's Family Tree" Mannerisms Iggy has displayed a number of unique mannerisms; the most notable of which is that his snout twitches when he's lying. This concept draws parallels to Pinocchio, as both characters have involuntary nasal quirks which only occur when they're being dishonest. If his nasal septum gets displaced, Iggy will snore while sleeping, and his snoring can produce a village-wrecking earthquake. Luckily, this only happens in "I am Iggy, Hear Me Snore". At the end of "A Whale of a Tale", Iggy gets bombarded with details about ways in which he physically expresses his moods, with Kira saying he picks his teeth when worried, Spiff saying he scratches his neck when embarrassed, and Jiggers saying his face turns a certain way when he becomes annoyed. He also tends towards hyperactivity and anxiousness if he has nothing to keep him occupied. Facts Iggy's greatest fear is apparently having to leave the Kookamunga and live in the noisy, chaotic atmosphere of the city. In "Art For Iggy's Sake", it is revealed that, while he is not very talented at most varieties of art, he does have an expertise in photography. Iggy temporarily owned a pet caterpillar in "Honey, I Ate the Bug". He named the caterpillar "Furry", and taught him to dance to his whistling. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Adventurers